


Тысячи тысяч свинцовых пуль

by lamonika



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Depression, Drama, Everything Hurts, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gen, Melancholy, Mental Health Issues, Psychology, Sawada Iemitsu Being an Asshole
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: — Емицу не берет трубку, — говорит Нана однажды за ужином. Бьянки роняет палочки для еды. Замолкают дети. Реборн хмурится. Тсунаеши на противоположном конце стола улыбается.— Наверное, притворяется мертвым, — говорит она.





	Тысячи тысяч свинцовых пуль

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает утром мать.

Тсунаеши хочет ответить, что все отлично, все прекрасно, все замечательно, но горло пережимает спазмом и ее хватает только на:

— Все неплохо.

Все неплохо. Все стабильно. Все «ну, как обычно».

Тсунаеши теряет в весе, Тсунаеши — это огромные глубоко посаженные глаза на осунувшемся лице, Тсунаеши — это «все неплохо», поделенное на три и умноженное на минус один. Тсунаеши — это ласковое «не беспокойся», потому что «тебя это не касается» звучит слишком грубо.

В лесу за Намимори деревья выросли выше облаков и верхушками теперь подпирают небо. Тсунаеши падает все ниже, пока не врезается лицом в самое дно.

— Милая, откуда у тебя эти синяки? — Нана хмурится и сжимает губы в тонкую линию. Тсунаеши — это бокал, до краев наполненный виной, вином и отрицанием происходящего. Тсунаеши — это Кларк Кент в очках и галстуке.

Тсунаеши — это:

— Прости, я упала.

Тсунаеши падает с крыши небоскреба каждый день, каждый день врезается в пыльный асфальт.  
И каждый раз поднимается.

«Мамочка, — хочет сказать Тсунаеши, — мамочка, почему ты не могла найти себе милого парня-одноклассника, выйти за него замуж и уже сейчас нянчить внуков, мамочка, почему ты не могла выбрать кого-нибудь другого, мамочка, почему ты родила меня, мамочка, зачем ты спрашиваешь, в порядке ли я, если и так знаешь ответ?»

За лесом горы выросли выше облаков и острыми краями вспарывают небу глотку. Тсунаеши съеживается все сильнее и штопает рану за раной.

— Ты можешь все бросить, — уверенно, преувеличенно весело говорит Нана, ободряюще сжимает дочери плечо. Тсуна поднимает взгляд на мать — взгляд, от которого люди шарахаются в разные стороны. Взгляд «я-не-могу-бросить-их».

Тсунаеши совершает ту же ошибку, что Нана: отдает себя всю, выворачивает наизнанку, не оставляет для себя даже необходимого минимума, только отрывает по кусочкам свободное время, улыбки, поддержку, все, что требуется людям, и однажды останавливается посреди улицы, понимая, что она закончилась. Тсунаеши закончилась.

С каждым часом, с каждой вымученной улыбкой, с каждым тревожным взглядом мир сужается до размеров маленького шумного дома.

— Емицу не берет трубку, — в конце концов говорит Нана однажды за ужином. Бьянки роняет палочки для еды. Замолкают дети. Реборн хмурится. Тсунаеши на противоположном конце стола подпирает голову рукой и звякает ложкой о блюдце.

— Наверное, притворяется мертвым, — говорит Тсуна.

Швыряет ложку в чашку, чашку в мойку, себя — на свалку, и запирается в комнате.

Тишина на кухне прерывается трелью телефона, звучащей, будто похоронный марш, выстрел и предсмертная записка одновременно. Голосом Наны можно зачитывать приговор на суде.

— Что ты сделал с моей дочерью?

***

 

Когда-то давно, еще, кажется, в прошлой жизни, Тсуна улыбалась так, как умела улыбаться Луче: понимающе, нежно, немного задумчиво.

Теперь Тсуна улыбается так, как умел когда-то один только Реборн:

Зло.  
Остро.  
Резко.

Тсунаеши будто сидит на дне колодца, темного и холодного, и срастается с этой влажной темнотой. Врачи называют это клинической депрессией. Тсунаеши называет это лаконичным «все неплохо».

Все стабильно.

У Наны дрожат руки, когда она вытирает тарелки, у Наны дрожат руки, когда она укладывает спать детей, у Наны дрожат руки, когда она достает откуда-то сигареты и долго курит на крыльце, вглядываясь в сумрак ночной улицы.

— Почему? — устало спрашивает Бьянки, покорно забирая из трясущейся руки протянутую сигарету. В тишине раздается металлический сухой щелчок.

— Я искренне верила, что он любит меня. Верила, когда он уходил и не появлялся годами. Верила, когда врал. Верила, когда в столь редкие встречи напивался и спал целыми днями. Моя дочь вся в синяках, шрамах и ссадинах, и у нее на лице написано, что она готова встать под шальную пулю, чтобы все это закончилось, — Нана глубоко затягивается в последний раз и улыбается криво, становясь внезапно похожей на Тсунаеши — злую, отчаявшуюся Тсунаеши. — Я ему больше не верю.

Тсунаеши научена отдавать себя по кусочкам, не получая ничего взамен, Тсунаеши в книге рейтингов занимает второе место в графе «полная самоотдача», уступая первое место Нане.

Тсунаеши — это почти что ее мать, разве что волосы длиннее. У Тсунаеши внутри стержень, сплавленный из тысяч и тысяч свинцовых пуль, и он отравляет ее организм изнутри; Тсунаеши распускает себя, как свитер, и каждый сантиметр этой пряжи отравлен.

— Я люблю тебя, милая, — Нана целует Тсунаеши в лоб, гладит по кудрявым волосам, и Тсуна утыкается матери в плечо, захлебывается рыданиями, как живой водой, всхлипывает и трясется, воет, вцепившись зубами в ткань халата. — Все будет в порядке. Все будет хорошо.

Все будет хорошо.

Это просто надо пережить.


End file.
